Linksys WAP54G v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys WAP54G v1.0 __TOC__ WARNING - DD-WRT was not originally intended to be loaded on a WAP unit. It was found that it will run but it is a tricky unit to load and have function correctly. Below are a compilation of methods/instructions to assist you with creating a DD-WRT loaded WAP unit. NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires VINT, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = MDG0035 FCC ID = PKW-WAP54G CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4702KPB MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 125MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = AMD AM29LV320DB-90EI Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8 or 16 RAM Chip = 2x Dynachips D98SD64 16AH-60310A nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = No 802.1q vlan = No Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = 1x PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = No JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Micro VINT only dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = it has 7 leds on front panel and 4MB Flash, Micro VINT only Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = MiniPCI Broadcom BCM4306KFB WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Linksys WAP54G SD-MOD *http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/WAP54G Flashing *Flashing Linksys WAP54G All Versions Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!